


Rainclouds

by Eggling



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggling/pseuds/Eggling
Summary: In which Two endeavours to have a successful date with Jamie.





	Rainclouds

“What’ve ye done this time?”

“I don’t know what you mean, Jamie.”

Jamie narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Aye, ye do. Ye land us on a planet that turns out to be as peaceful as ye said it would be, we had a picnic, and now you’re telling me ye want tae go stargazing? Something has tae be wrong.”

“The picnic was Victoria’s idea, if you remember correctly,” the Doctor pointed out. “Nothing’s wrong, I assure you. I’m simply taking advantage of a unique scientific opportunity.”

“Oh, aye, ‘course ye are. Which’ll be why ye suggested we watch the stars from our bedroom.” Jamie’s expression softened, the suspicion fading, and he grinned at the Doctor. “It was a nice date, ye know.”

“Oh – oh, good.”

“But I’ll still be checking the swimming pool for slime tomorrow.”

“That only happened once,” the Doctor protested. “And I told you, Hyrackian swimming pools are famous throughout the galaxy. I was simply trying to – to reproduce the effect. It’s not my fault the TARDIS didn’t calculate the viscosity of their oceans properly.” He pushed open the door to their bedroom and began tapping at the panel of buttons beneath the light switch. “You can go and get yourself comfortable, I shan’t be long.”

Settling himself down on the bed, Jamie gazed up at the ceiling, waiting for it to fade into a view of the night sky above. “What’s so special about the sky here, anyway? Ye never explained it properly.”

“We’re right at the centre of the densest star cluster in this galactic sector,” the Doctor said. “On a clear night, the starlight is said to be almost indistinguishable from sunlight. This planet was designated as a conservation zone – everywhere else in the sector is densely populated, but nobody’s ever lived here, so there’s no light pollution. They call it the Jewel of the Thousand systems. Only a few people are allowed to visit each year, to preserve the planet. Tickets sometimes sell out hundreds of years in advance. There we are,” he added. “The ceiling should be switching to transparent any moment now.” He hurried over to sit on the bed beside Jamie, clasping his hands together in anticipation and chuckling as Jamie rolled over to pillow his head on his chest. “Careful, now. Don’t squash me.”

The ceiling faded away before Jamie could reply, replaced only by darkness. “The starlight looks like sunlight, ye said?” The Doctor winced at a faint rumble which sounded distinctly like thunder. “Are ye sure we’re in the right place, Doctor?”

“Yes, quite sure.” The Doctor wrung his hands together. “Oh, Jamie, I do believe it’s raining.”

Jamie stared at him for a moment, letting the words sink in, then started to laugh. “Ye mean we came all the way to the best stargazing spot in the galaxy, and it’s too cloudy to see anything? I knew something had tae go wrong.” He quietened down at the Doctor’s disappointed expression, squeezing his hand comfortingly. “I know ye wanted tae see the stars, Doctor.”

“Yes, well, I suppose it doesn’t really matter now, does it?” The Doctor gently pushed Jamie away from him, sitting up and making as if to get off the bed. “I’ll, ah, turn off the scanner, if you don’t mind. There’s no point in keeping it on now.”

“Leave it on.” Jamie succeeded in catching his sleeve, pulling him back down onto the bed. “We can watch the thunderstorm instead. The stars will still be here tomorrow.”

“Oh.” The Doctor twisted his hands together thoughtfully. “I was rather hoping to move on tomorrow morning – but I suppose it would be worth it to stay for the stars.”

“Aye, it will be.” Jamie tugged him back down. “And Victoria willnae mind either, I’m sure.”

“Yes, you’re right.” The Doctor relaxed into Jamie’s arms again. “We ought to appreciate the storm, too.” He smiled a little smugly. “Does that mean we can have another date, tomorrow, then?”

“Two nice dates in a row?” Jamie grinned back at him. “That’s pushing our luck a wee bit far, don’t ye think?”

“Oh, I’m not sure. I think we deserve a few days off here and there.”

“We do have a lot of dates gone wrong tae make up for. Och, come here.” Jamie squeezed the Doctor’s waist affectionately. “Ye don’t really think I care about a few thunderclouds, do ye?”

“Of course I don’t. And – ah – kissing in the rain is rather traditional, isn’t it?”

“No’ when the rain’s outside,” Jamie pointed out.

“Well – well, I shall just have to make up my own tradition!”

Laughing, Jamie pulled him close for a kiss. “Better get started, then.”


End file.
